marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Avengers Vol 1 2
Appearing in "Impact" Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) (rejoins team) ** Impact Squad *** Captain America (Steve Rogers) *** Thor (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Hyperion (Marcus Milton) (First appearance; joins team) ** Star Squad *** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (rejoins team) *** Nova (Richard Rider) (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Nightmask (Adam Blackveil) (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Manifold (Eden Fesi) (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Captain Universe (Tamara Devoux) (First appearance; rejoins team) Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Terrax the Tamer (First appearance) Other Characters: * Galactus (mentioned only) * Proxima Midnight (mentioned only) * Starbrand (Kevin Connor) (mentioned only) Races and Species: Locations: Items: Vehicles: Synopsis for "Impact" In a flashback one week prior to the attack of Proxima Midnight, we see Tony and Steve begin their selection for the members of the Avengers Universe Initiative. Steve proposes that they should have multiple squads in case multiple events occur at the same time. Tony agrees and tells Steve that he should lead a team of heroes with brute strength and be the powerhouse squad of the Avengers. Tony jokes that they had the whole squad when they had the Hulk. Steve tells him that there are a ton of heroes out there who can take on the Hulk. Steve adds that he wants Starbrand back on the team. Tony agrees and asks Steve whether they should create a Star Squad. Back in the present time, in the Avengers Tower, Tony immediately recruits Captain Marvel and Doctor Strange back into the Avengers, and presents them the five pods which represent the Avengers Universe Initiative. These pods will be used to call the members of the initiative Tony and Steve wanted. Steve activates the yellow pod. Tony explains that tthey yellow pod calls the members for the Star Squad which includes Starbrand himself. Tony adds that the pods will automatically track the members and send a distress call. Carol asks whether the members of the initiative will agree to join after the whole fake Captain America fiasco. Tony replies that everyone knows that truth now about Hydra Cap and the heroes will rally behind the real Captain America again. Just in time, Captain Marvel receives the message from Tony, telling her to report to duty as a member of the Star Squad. In the mountains of Arizona, Nightmask receives the call and teleports immediately. In Australia, Manifold receives the same call and teleports, too. In Los Angeles, Tamara Devoux receives the call. She is initially confused, hinting that she has no recollection of being a hero, but her Captain Universe persona takes over immediately. In Xandar, Richard Rider smiles and flies back to Earth after receiving the message. Back in the Avengers Tower, Captain Marvel receives a message from the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station that a ship with a very high energy signature is heading for the planet and is now near Jupiter. Steve then activates the purple pod, saying that the pod is used to call the Impact Squad, which includes himself. The new Avengers begin to form, Manifold and Nightmask arriving seconds later. Impact Squad members Thor and Hyperion arrive later, along with Captain Universe of the Star Squad. On his way home, Richard Rider stumbles upon a massive ship near Jupiter. He comes closer to inspect and is suddenly attacked by a strong blast of energy. As Richard shakes himself from the impact, his attacker reveals himself as Terrax the Tamer. Richard then sends a distress call to Carol Danvers. Back on Earth, Carol receives the message from Nova. Steve then tasks Nightmask to teleport the Impact Squad to Jupiter and Manifold the know the current whereabouts of Proxima and rescue Starbrand with the Star Squad. Stephen decides to stay on Earth to set up defenses in case everything else fails. Everyone moves to their tasks and Tony stays at the Tower to monitor everything. Manifold begins folding space to land on where Proxima Midnight is. On the space near Jupiter, Richard Rider is having a hard time defending himself from Terrax who reveals that he has resumed his duties as a herald of Galactus and has received a tremendous amount of power. Terrax is about to kill Richard when the Impact Squad of the Avengers arrives. Solicit RESCUE STARBRAND! Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have launched the Avengers Universe Initiative to save Starbrand from the new herald of Galactus, Proxima Midnight. But the Avengers will soon learn that the universe has become a darker place with the Impact Squad's deadly discovery! Notes Trivia Recommended Links Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:2018, June Category:Week 23, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever:Week 23, 2018 Category:Forever Avengers Vol 1 Category:Sam Riders Category:Leinil Francis Yu/Cover Artist Category:Laura Martin/Cover Artist Category:Marvel Forever Category:Midnight Heralds (Story Arc) Category:T+ (13 and up) Category:Avengers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Marcus Milton (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Richard Rider (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Adam Blackveil (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Eden Fesi (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Tamara Devoux (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Tyros (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Created by Kproject391